


Chaldea New Years

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: A proper send off to the latest year, and Chaldea is ready to have fun.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Gudako, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh/Hakuno Kishinami
Kudos: 6





	Chaldea New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Chaldea was in a frenzy.

The New Year was fast approaching!

It was not a deadline for _doom_ like the first one was. The feeling of victory and loss so mingled together in a bittersweet cocktail that it was hard to feel anything other than numb during the day. The physical feeling of relief so overwhelming that quite a few that worked themselves to the bone were forced to rest with plenty of fluids and demands to eat. The ones that didn’t just pass out and have to be physically escorted to the infirmary at least. The one place where waking up would hit them that a vital person they got to know would be _right there_ was no longer with them.

Yes they all experienced loss in the beginning.

But in that time close colleagues still were just coworkers doing their jobs the same as you. A possible stranger that you all knew the name and face to. It was never personal. ****_Until now_****.

Now, everyone they spent that year with was a family and cohort that was just another piece of you as your magic circuits.

The grief was a heavy thing.

This year was determined to be better. To be everything a happy celebration they should and would have experienced the first time.

The Servants took special care to make the decorations. Both Vlad, Medea, and anyone who could work with cloth were gathered to make the banners and costumes to the event. As a few Servants said: This is a Special Day for a Unique Era. They didn’t want to let go of the opportunity to welcome in a New Year and say their farewells to the last with a blast. Ozy and Gilgamesh got themselves into a battle to create the best monuments and decorations to commemorate it all. There was so much that Gudako had to tell them to down size it, or it wouldn’t fit. At least them _and_ the people attending the party. She had her own similar conversation with Nero when it came to just why none of them were there to attend a play of her own script, or Eli for a concert that would last until the morning. And so, so many others. Especially if they were royalty.

Gudako’s face still feels the burns from listening to Fergus and Medb with the added Fionn tell her exactly the types of things they had planned out for that evening if allowed. Her own reply of in a separate room where no one walks in was all she could spit out in haste. Her own mind remembering that given the consent the three of them had no issues with said activities in public.

….as well as whomever else they rope into their _party games_.

Gudako was _not_ thinking about it! She would not.

In fact, she preferred the fact that most of the Servants that could cook, or at least contribute something to the menu were working with Tamamo Cat, Boudica, and EMIYA to have the refreshments ever filling. The fact that it also ended up with a few Servants trying to impress her to being chosen as her “Husband/Wife” were not worth thinking about. At times like this she really wished Dantes was fine with PDA. It would have meant they would realize she was off the market. Like her fellow Masters.

Rin was already well known to be romantically involved with one of the Cu’s. Gudako … was not sure which one given the fact that there was always some source of bad luck going on that stopped her from finding out. Said bad luck being an event that ended up with one or more of the Cus in attendance and only just barely surviving the encounter. It happened so frequently that Gudako had not even got the question out ever. The devout longing that they all displayed for Rin made it even worse to pick out which one of them was her suitor. She really had them all twitter patted up.

….and now Gudako realized she had spent way to long with the Servants when things like twitter patted and maiden came up in her mind without her even thinking it odd.

Hakuno was with Gilgamesh. Gudako refuses to think of the Archer or the Caster version as separate people. The last event actually split the Gilgamesh Hakuno summoned into _all_ of the other summoned classes. Thank you Ishtar! In a bid for one part of Gilgamesh to love and devout themselves to the goddess. To absolutely no one’s surprise, every Gilgamesh spited her. Spited her and decided that Hakuno was the only one for them. The week was hell due to the infighting and outright theft of Hakuno every time they got anywhere. Merlin was worked overtime to put him together again. They all ignored Nero speaking rapidly about how this happened to a Praetor of hers only into three. They would have been lucky if it was only three Gilgamesh. The fact that they were able to get them down to two was fine. More than fine. That one liked to be an Archer daring them to question it as the best class and one that enjoyed time as a Caster who could flirt magic with Hakuno was not the problem. Two was always, always better than ten Gilgamesh, excluding the Kid Gilgamesh summoned after the fact.

They all had a moment of horror looking at Ishtar when that happened.

The rest of the Servants were turning the music they wanted to be played over at Mozart. Mozart and the conscripted Servants that could play instruments. It really should not be surprising that so many of them could at least play one. Arjuna and his Alter self were practically painting magic in a different way tonight. Completely ignoring Karna, who could be seen doing the oddest choreographic dances with Jinako with the Child Servants. The pair of them keeping them occupied easily. It was always adorable to see Servants parenting the kids. 

The technicians were freely interacting with the Servants as they set up the screens for the year's highlights to play on the screens moved in for the evening.

Gudako was so occupied for the moment that the alert to get dressed for the night almost was missed, no matter how loud it was for everyone else. Her time out in the field making it an easy ability to ignore loud noises when in the middle of a task. 

"Senpei, it's time to get dressed! I can't believe we all made it another year." Mash was excited. She must have not noticed the dress she had for the evening matched Lancelot in a knights of the round attempt to bring the father and daughter together in another scheme to get them to be family. Poor Mash really should just tell them Romani was her father and Lancelot could be her "other" father, or uncle. Really it would probably save time.

"Yes, let's have fun one last time this year!"

.

* * *

.

_**"Happy New Year From Chaldea!!"** _


End file.
